


The Hug-Shaped Gift

by inkedinserendipity



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: ...kinda., Families of Choice, Gen, eighth bird Angus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedinserendipity/pseuds/inkedinserendipity
Summary: Angus gets a gift and cries, a little bit.Some families are formed by choice.





	The Hug-Shaped Gift

The box is roughly the size of a car engine, or perhaps a hug-shaped robot. It’s dressed in bright red wrapping paper and tied off with a bow that is, predictably, patterned with flames.

Angus takes the box, shakes it next to his ear, frowns. He…doesn’t know what this is. Magnus had gotten him another duck for Candlenights (Angus hadn’t needed to be the world’s greatest detective to guess that one); from Merle, he’d gotten a book on farming (gross); and from Taako, Glasses of Lightning Comprehension that he pretended was no big deal but Angus knew cost a small fortune because he’d seen the price in a catalog Taako and Mr. Kravitz carelessly left open on their dining room table. 

Lup, on the other hand, has done a much better job keeping her present hidden.

“I sincerely hope this doesn’t set me on fire,” he says. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, little man.” Lup leans against the counter, takes a sip of Candlenights champagne. “I’d never do something like that.”

“I spent two weeks washing smoke out of my hair from your last Candlenights gift, ma’am,” Angus replies with perfect equanimity. 

“Yeah, that book liked  _you_ ,” Lup snorts. “It tried to set Taako on fire. Singed his ‘do and everything. He was so pissed.”

“To be fair to the book, it was at least an interesting read after it belched at me.” He pries the ribbon off delicately, unfolds the wrapping paper with careful fingers. 

When he opens the lid, for a split-second he thinks it’s stuffed with wrapping paper, because his gift is the same deep crimson color. Wrapping-paper gifts are good goofs, and ones that Taako have pulled on him before.

Then he reaches in to touch the contents of the box, and they do not feel like paper. They’re soft and strangely warm. 

“You know, we didn’t even have to get your measurements? It was remarkable, bud. Magnus just held his arms out ‘about Angus-circumference,’ and we went from there.” There’s laughter in her voice.

Angus is, for the first time in several years of his young life, rendered speechless. He sets the box on the counter and plucks out the gift and lets the fabric unfurl before him. She’s right. It’s exactly his size.

“The patch is a little different, ‘cause Merle insisted we make all the letters lowercase instead of upper, since you’re a kid and all, but yeah.” Lup waves toward the robe with the stem of her glass. “Authentic IPRE merch and all, except it’s not really merch, it’s more of a genuine article. We give out shitty replicas in tours, but this? This is the real deal, little dude. All for you.”

Angus shrugs it on. It fits comfortably around his shoulders. Like a hug.

“Taako gave us a little bit of shit, ‘cause he said it interfered with his brand,” Lup continues. Angus’s eyes begin to sting, his jaw split with a wide grin. “Said that eight birds didn’t have the same ring as seven, but Barry and I told him to stuff it where the suns don’t shine. Hey — oh no, hey, kiddo, you okay?”

Angus nods vigorously, pushing up his glasses to scrub at his eyes. “I love it,” he whispers, holding his arms in front of his face to inspect the sleeves. They’ve been woven so fine he can hardly see the thread. “I love it a lot, Miss Lup. Thank you.”

“Aw, little man,” she says, and sets aside her glass to scoop him up in her arms. “Didn’t mean to make you cry.”

“I’m not upset!” he hastens to reassure her. He sniffles, digs around the inside of his new robe —  _his new, his own red robe_  — to procure a handkerchief. “I’m really happy. It feels like a hug.” He grins up at her, wide and watery. “Thank you.”

Lup studies him, then tosses on a grin. “Course, kid,” she says. “That’s kinda the IPRE’s gig, y’know? People that don’t have a family finding it in others.” She ruffles his hair affectionately.

Angus gives her a big hug, and she doesn’t even seem to mind that he’s crying all over her nice Candlenights blouse. His sleeves spill over hers, mingling mint green fabric with deep red. He sniffs again at the sight. This is the same color that his family wore when they were saving the world. It’s warm and comfortable and he never wants to take it off, ever.

“Thank you,” he manages. He doesn’t know what to say. He’s so  _happy_. “I never — I’m really glad I met you guys.”

“Of course, Ango,” she says, and holds him tighter. “Us too. Happy Candlenights, little dude.”

**Author's Note:**

> check me on [tumblr](http://inkedinserendipity.tumblr.com)


End file.
